The Last of Us
by ProbablyRiley
Summary: Twenty years after a fungal infection obliterated most of the U.S. population and turned the victims into infected monstrosities, Aubrey and Chloe are tasked with escorting Beca to the Fireflies to help reverse engineer a cure.
1. Outbreak Day

Hi guys! I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it! I'll be updating this every Thursday and/or Friday.

* * *

" _Chloe, Chloe wake up! Something really bad is happening and everyone is running around! Wake up!" The little redhead woke up looking around groggily; her best friend Aubrey was shaking her awake._

" _Bree stop it, stop!" The four year old whined, trying to fall back asleep._

" _No Chloe, we need to go down stairs! Your mommy and daddy seem really upset. Get up!" Aubrey insisted, finally getting her friend to wake up. Once they were both standing they slowly made their way down the hall to Chloe's parents' room. Pushing the door open they find it empty with the news playing on the tv. They didn't really understand what the lady was talking about, but all of a sudden there was a loud boom and the tv turned to static. Looking out the window, they screamed when they saw another huge explosion go off downtown. They both ran downstairs trying to find their parents, crying and scared._

" _Aubrey, Chloe! No, stay back! Aubrey your parents are...your parents are sick, honey. We don't know what's going on but you need to stay back," Chloe's mom said when they found her near the office. All of a sudden they heard a loud bang and Aubrey's father had crashed through the glass slider into the office. Only he looked different, scary. He was covered in blood, his skin was all bumpy in places, and his eyes were bright red and glassed over. Chloe's father pulled a shiny black gun from his waistband and aimed it at the crazed men._

" _Richard! Richard stay back! This isn't you. Aubrey is here! Richard god fucking damnit back up! Fuck," A shot rang through the air as Chloe's father, Will, pulled the gun on the wild man. He dropped like a brick and Will slowly walked backwards, Richard's blood dripping off of him._

" _Daddy!" Aubrey cried looking wildly from her father's body to her best friend's dad, tears streaming down her face. "Why was he being mean? Why did you shoot him? Daddy, wake up!"_

" _No! Baby he's gone, he and your mommy got very sick with whatever is going around. Aubrey baby, you're with us now, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Jane sobbed, grabbing the little girl before she went and touched her father. She was an orphan who just saw her father get killed after acting insane. "Will, we need to get them out of here, we need to get out of the state."_

" _Let's go now. Come on Chlo, we are going to go for a road trip, okay?" He said, looking to his daughter who had been uncharacteristically quiet during the whole ordeal. She looked completely mesmerized by the body on the ground...quickly he grabbed her and the four of them ran out of the house. Getting into the vehicle, they strapped the girls into their car seats and took off. Chloe took Aubrey's hand and tried to comfort the girl in the only way her young mind knew how. They heard Will and Jane talking about the sickness crossing the entire east coast, and it had started in the Huston where they were._

" _Fuck, it looked like everybody and their cousin has the same damn idea. We need to get out of Texas, and now. Holy shit!" The girls saw a lot of cars backed up on the normally clear highway. But when Chloe's dad screamed, their view was blocked by Jane as she tried to shield the little girls from the gruesome sight in front of them._

" _Just take the back roads; turn here! I'm going to call Tommy to meet us."_

" _I am, I am! He better pick up!"_

 _They started driving again and the girls were wide awake, trying to understand what was happening around them. Aubrey had stopped crying for now, but Chloe was still silent. They heard Jane talking quietly and frantically over the phone with her brother, keeping him updated on where they were and where they would be. Suddenly the road became bumpy as Will drove over the sidewalk. When they thought they were in the clear he jammed his foot on the gas, not paying attention to the intersection as he drove through, causing them to be t-boned by a huge truck making everything go dark._

 _Next thing the girls knew they were being carried by Will as they ran through the crowded streets, with Jane in front of them with the gun, guiding them along still talking to Tommy through her bluetooth. They didn't know how long they were running for but they watch as the city turned into random dirt trails._

" _Where did mommy go? Daddy where did mommy go?" Chloe's silence was finally broken when she realized her mom was no longer in front of them. She began to panic in her dad's arms, squirming and looking around to try and see her mother._

" _Honey stay still, mommy stayed back for a second to try and help us get ahead. Uncle Tommy finally found us. She'll be o-"_

" _Stop right there!" A soldier yelled pointing his lighted gun in their faces._

" _Look buddy, we've had a really tough time we just wanna-"_

" _Sir? What should I do? But sir, there are two small kids. Okay. Yes sir," The soldier was frantically talking into his walkie talkie but his shoulders fell defeated. Slowly he raised his gun and Chloe watched her dad's eyes become large with realization before extremely loud shots rang out. Both girls were dropped and they hit the ground, rolling down the hill. When they finally stopped, Chloe and Aubrey looked around, trying to find Will. He was lying a few feet away, being completely still. Both girls crawled over and Chloe let out a scream when she saw his eyes stuck wide open and spots of blood growing all over him. A bright light was shined on them from above but before the soldier could shoot, his aim changed and two shots rang out. The soldier fell, and they heard a woman's cry._

" _Jane?! No! Jane, oh god!" The girls could see Chloe's uncle Tommy leaning over a familiar looking body as it withered and gasped. Once they got closer they saw Jane laying on the ground breathing hard and holding her torso, which was losing blood quickly._

" _Chloe...Aubrey...Babies, please come," She sobbed opening her arms for the girls to come closer. "Uncle Tommy… He's going to...take care of you for a while… I've got to go away though babies. I love you both so so much... I love...you...both," She let out a wheezing breath, closing her eyes before going limp._

" _Come on girls... We have to go. No, we have to go now. I'm so sorry, but we have to go," Tommy said through sobs of his own as he picked up two crying little girls and ran._

* * *

 _ **Radio News Broadcast:**_ " _...The number of confirmed deaths has passed two hundred. The governor has_

 _called a state of emergency…"_

 _ **Radio News Broadcast:**_ " _...There were hundreds and hundreds of bodies lining the streets…"_

 _ **Radio News Broadcast:**_ " _...Panic spread worldwide after a leaked report from the World Health_

 _Organization showed that the latest vaccination tests have failed…"_

 _ **Radio News Broadcast:**_ " _...with the bureaucrats out of power we can finally take the necessary  
_ _steps to…"_

 _ **Radio News Broadcast:**_ " _...Los Angeles is now the latest city to be placed under martial law. All  
_ _residents are required to report to their designated quarantine-..."_

 _ **Radio News Broadcast:**_ " _...Riots have continued for a third consecutive day and winter rations are  
_ _at an all-time low…"  
_ _ **  
Radio News Broadcast:**_ " _...A group calling themselves the Fireflies have claimed responsibility for  
_ _both attacks…"_

 _ **Radio News Broadcast:**_ " _...Their public charter calls for the return of all branches of government…"_

 _ **Radio News Broadcast:**_ " _...Demonstrations broke out following the execution of six more alleged  
_ _Fireflies…"_

 _ **Leader of fireflies:**_ " _...You can still rise with us. Remember, when you're lost in the darkness...  
_ _look for the light. Believe in the Fireflies…"_

* * *

Hey if you guys liked this pop over to my Tumblr: ProbablyRileyWorks for more! I'll probably start posting extras to these stories and universes as well as answering questions and doing prompts!


	2. 20 Years Later: Summer

_**20 YEARS LATER: SUMMER**_

Aubrey awoke with a start when she heard an obnoxious pounding on her door. Sitting up she noticed the other half of her bed was empty, making her grimace. She knew exactly who was knocking and where they had been previously.

"Chloe! I told you not to let me sleep through the drop! Why the hell did you go alone?" The blonde asked incredulously as she ripped open the door.

"Morning to you too sleepy head, and I couldn't possibly wake you! You looked so peaceful," Chloe winked at her walking into the room. Aubrey immediately took notice of the cut on her girlfriend's cheek, and the lack of cargo on her.

"Let me guess, the deal went south and those dicklicks got away with our pills?" Aubrey rolled her eyes, getting a cloth to clean Chloe's wound.

"Very funny. The deal went fine Bree, and before you ask, I got jumped by a couple of Robert's guys. Which leads me to another interesting fact: I know where he's hiding," The redhead's megawatt smile took over her face, as disbelief spread over Aubrey's.

"No way, we've been looking for months. Are those two assholes still with us?" Aubrey asked clearly trying to figure out which question was more important.

"I got the drop on him from one of my connections in town. He and pretty much all of his men are down at the docks. And you know I wouldn't still be here if I left them alive. Come on Bree, you know me better than that," Chloe watched as her girlfriend started thinking out a new plan of action.

"Okay… When do you want to go and pay him a visit?"

"Right now works for me! Let's go,"

They walked out of the apartment and down into the street. When they were younger it was hard to ignore random sweeps that the military would do, dragging people out of their homes and occasionally killing them. Now it was just easier to ignore the people being dragged out onto the street next to them. Sometimes though it's hard for Chloe to pull her eyes away. Sure you can't have infected running around the QZ but there must be a more humane way to take care of them. She heard one of the scanners go off as a soldier pressed it against a young woman's neck. The redhead looked away as they pushed the woman on the ground and executed her. She heard one of the other men being scanned get up and try to run away. Aubrey grabbed her hand as they heard three gunshots cut through the air. Neither had to look back to know what happened.

"Let me see your ID's," A guard asked as they walked up to the checkpoint. Chloe pulled out both of their papers and handed them to the man. Both were acutely aware of a giant armored truck moving into the next sector of the QZ with them, something seemed off about it but they both thought to just stay clear of it.

"There you go!" She quipped happily. Somehow the redhead never lost her smile, if anything Aubrey found that her girlfriend tried every day to find something new to smile about.

"What's your business here?" The guard asked, a scowl on his face.

"Got the day off for once! We want to visit a friend." Chloe lied, her smile getting tighter.

"Alright, everything checks out, move on through," The girls didn't even get to thank the man as they started to walk forward before the military truck delivering rations was attacked; a bomb went off making the girls scramble back. There were screams about fireflies, and getting the upper hand, but Chloe was a little more focused on the ringing in her ears as she tried to keep up with Aubrey. Aubrey quickly got the door open to a familiar building and they ran inside.

"You're bleeding, patch up. Here," Chloe said examining Aubrey, she had a small gash on her arm; probably from shrapnel. Handing her a small bandage, she watched as the blonde tied the bandage around her forearm tightly. Nodding when she approved of the other girl's job, they then started off down the hallway.

"So I guess we are going with plan B, all the checkpoints are going to be closed after this. We're going to have to go around the outside," Aubrey rolled her eyes. Chloe shrugged and nodded.

"Outside the wall…?" Chloe asked tentatively, sure the quarantine zone sucked, but outside it was scary.

"I mean unless you want to let Robert go? It may be disgusting down in the tunnels but I don't want to cut our losses" Aubrey said quirked an eyebrow

"I mean it's an easier way to get to our gear rather than doubling back?" Chloe laughed at the blonde's disgusted face.

"Yeah but everyone who passes through the tunnel dumps there trash there and it's gross."

"Hey Aubrey, Chloe did you see that shit?" A girl asked walking up to them from where she was sitting in the hallway. They were in an old apartment building, most of the rooms had been locked and boarded by the military so those who lived here stayed in the hallway unless they could break into a room.

"We were there Ashley, Hey, how is the east tunnel looking?" Aubrey answered trying to keep the bite out of her tone.

"Oh it's clear I just used it. No patrols. Where are you off to?" Ashley asked curiously walking with them down the twisting halls.

"Gunna go pay Robert a visit," Chloe said bouncing next to her girlfriend taking her hand.

"You too?" The other girl asked.

"Who else is looking for him?" Aubrey replied going through a mental list of competition she didn't want to deal with.

"Uh, Marlene. She's been asking around, trying to find him."

"Marlene? What do the fireflies need with Robert?"

"You think she'd tell me?" Ashley scoffed in disbelief.

"Well what did you tell her?" Chloe bit down on her lip. She didn't want to deal with the fireflies and she knew Bree didn't either.

"The truth, I mean I have no idea where he is hiding," She shrugged. The other girls both sighed in relief hoping that Queen Firefly had no idea where Robert is.

"Good. Stay out of trouble okay? Military's going to be out in force soon." Aubrey smiled at her not wanting the younger girl to get hurt. Ashley nodded and turned the corner entering a small room with the girls. A smaller blonde girl sitting on the couch perked up when her friend entered.

"I'll be safe guys. Hey Jessica the halls are clear if you wanna nap for a bit. I also brought some food." The smaller girl, Jessica, smiles brightly and waved at them as she scoots over on the couch for Ashley.

"Hi! The tunnels are clear, no signs of military or infected. Do I smell bread?" She asked excited once her friend cuddles up with her. Chloe and Aubrey smiled at the two girls, it was always nice to see what they could consider normalcy.

The redhead waved over her girlfriend to help her move a heavy entertainment center away from the wall. Behind it was a hidden hole in the wall that lead to under the building. Jumping down, both girls held back a dry heave as the stale air hit them.

"God, I told you they are throwing their shit away down here!" Aubrey gagged on the air. Chloe just shrugged and moved on. Walking over to the far wall the redhead started the old generator making the tunnel spring to life.

"Come on before you puke. Are backpacks are here still, thank god" Chloe laughed taking Aubrey's hand and leading her over to a workbench in the corner. They had hid their extra supplies in backpacks down there, this included an extra pair of clothes, flashlights and batteries, gasmask, and a 9mm pistol each. It's the easiest gun to get your hands on in this world, and a necessity to survival.

"Not a lot of ammo.." Aubrey inquired as she loaded her gun. She has a total of four bullets. If they're lucky they'll be able to pick some up as they go.

"Make your shots count then," Chloe smirked with a wink. Suddenly her stomach dropped. When you go day by day with your main concern being surviving sometimes you forget some situations are more dangerous than others. This isn't just illegally selling medicine to some family, this is going to be a shoot out.

"Chlo..? What's wrong my love?" Aubrey asked catching her girlfriend's sullen look. Putting her stuff down she walked over to the redhead and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"We just haven't done something like this in a long time, I love you," When she is scared or sad Chloe always gets this small, quiet voice, which contrasts her normal sunny disposition. It mirrors her absolute silence when they outbreak started.

"Hey, we are going to be fine Chloe," Aubrey smiles and tucks a piece of hair behind the other girls ear. "I love you too sweetheart." With those words she leaned in and kissed her softly. Chloe wraps her arms around the blonde's neck and leans back on the workbench. She pulls away from the other girl before anything can get too heated and smiles lovingly at the blonde.

"Thank you baby, now let's go kick ass. Boost me up?" Aubrey laughs at how quickly her girlfriend's attitude can change. They walk over to the exit of the tunnel which is a high ledge. Aubrey laces her fingers together and nods, running up Chloe steps in her hands and gets pushed up onto the ledge. Chloe holds her hand down and grunts as she pulls Aubrey up. They end up in a crawl space with a makeshift roof. Pushing it up softly Chloe checks their surroundings to make sure they are in the clear.

"We're good, you ready?" Aubrey nods and they both hop out and take a deep breath. The tunnel lets out into an old pizzaria, nature had taken over flooding into the small dilapidated building. Trees and grass had started growing in the restaurant and out of the giant holes in the wall it was beautiful how the sun fell into the building. That was one thing that Chloe loved about this world, her silver lining besides Aubrey, how nature took the world back in the chaos. In the most dilapidated and broken down buildings you could always fine grass, moss, a tree, it showed life in the darkest places. Chloe loved it.

"We haven't been out here in awhile," Chloe quipped with a small smile.

"It's almost like we're on a date," Aubrey looked behind and winked at Chloe making her blush.

"Well, I am the romantic type," This made the blonde chuckle and blush back.

"You've got your ways.. Where did we leave the ladder?" The small gully was sunken in and grown over. The only access to the surrounding buildings is via a hole in the wall of a second floor landing. Chloe just shrugs and they look around, all the tall grass and slabs of broken pavement make it difficult to find.

"Got it!" Came a sudden grunt from Chloe who was crouched behind a car. She pops up holding the offending object and Aubrey walks over to help guide her to the opening of the building. "Lady's first?"

"Why thank you my love," Aubrey giggled pecking the redheads lips as she climbed up the ladder. "Even though I know you just want to stare at my ass,"

"You know me so well," Chloe said as she checked her girlfriend out before climbing up the ladder behind her.

When they get into the building it resembles all the others, broken down and ruined. Walking through Aubrey made sure to check the rooms they passed through for anything they could use. One room made her heart fall upon entrance though, it had a few bunk beds placed around the room, and painted handprints on the walls. The thing was that the handprints were too small to be anyone else's but children. Having grown up in this world it really was terrible when she saw other kids who also have to endure it. It was worse when there was no recent signs of kids anywhere to be seen.

"You coming baby?" Chloe's voice floated in from the staircase outside of the room. Taking a deep breath the blonde called back yes and went to head out. She walked out and saw her girlfriend peering down the broken staircase below them with her flashlight.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey asked worried.

"Spores, and a lot of them." Chloe sighed going into her backpack and pulling out a gasmask.

"No, but the path was clear last time?" Aubrey growled putting on her own gas mask. A few years after the infection broke out they learned it was caused by a certain type of fungus that affected the human brain. If a body wasn't strong enough to hold the infection the host would find a dark corner and die, causing the spores to spread. Considering the bottom half of this building was dark and partially underground it was the perfect breeding ground for spores.

"Let's just go, where there are spores there are infected." the redhead sighed as she dropped down the broken staircase onto the bottom floor. She was right, as soon as they both dropped down they could hear the infected monsters groaning and running. What scared them though was the yells of people who clearly weren't infected. It was easy for them to hear that there were three infected in the area, silently they agreed that they would get one each and tag team the last. Both quietly crept up behind a gurgling, twitching being and quickly wrapped their arms around their throats. It didn't take long for the life to leave their dead bodies and the girls were quickly able to take out the last one together.

"That was easier than I expected, they were only runners" Chloe said stretching out her shoulders.

"Yeah, but I would be more comfortable getting out of here," the blonde grumbled. Looking down she looted some ammo off a few of the bodies and stood up. She tossed some to Chloe as they walked up another staircase to the next level. Checking in a room to the side they fine a small first-aid kit and a note. Chloe, the ever motherly one shoved the first-aid kit in her bag while Aubrey read the note.

 _Hey Brother,_

 _We were so close. I'm sitting outside the walls knowing I'll never see the inside of the zone. While waiting for the smuggler to show up, we heard a squad of soldiers approaching. In our panic, we ducked into this building in hopes of hiding from them. None of us noticed the spores until it was too late. We're all infected - we have a few hours, maybe a day at most. I hope the smuggler is still coming so that I can at least pass this note to you. I should've listened to you and come to the zone with you when I had the chance. Now it's too late. Take care._

 _-Mark_

"God, it may be awful in the zone but it's better than being out here," Aubrey sighs, these notes aren't hard to find. The ones that are filled with regret, torn families, loss. They are heartbreaking and it sucks when you come across one.

"I know honey, don't worry we will be back in the zone soon enough. We find Robert and we come back," Chloe says as she pulls the blonde into a hug. She nods in agreement and they move on. Soon enough they are jumping to the ground out of the spore infested building out into an open alleyway.

"Finally some fresh air. That's the one thing about the outside I love. I hate the smell of the city." Chloe says taking her mask off and inhaling the clean air deeply. Sure they were still technically in Boston but with the lack of people like in the zone it definitely smelled better.

"Maybe you should ask CR for some of those air fresheners?" Aubrey asked laughing at her girlfriends antics watching as she spun with her arms outstretched in the open area.

"You know, if they weren't expired, that'd be a great idea," Chloe giggled once she stopped spinning. Together they walked hand in hand through the next building, the plank they used to cross the broken floor had fallen so Chloe had to jump down and retrieve it. Once they were able to cross the gap, they moved to the next building which was an abandoned office. The girls ventured into a small office which bled out into a small courtyard. Softly Chloe knocked on the door. A little boy no older than seven opened it and looked at her curiously.

"Hey little man," She smiled at him holding up a few ration cards, pulling them back when he reached for them. "No soldiers, none of Robert's guys. Got it?" The boy nodded and took the cards. Shutting the door he ran off to check.

"I remember having to do that job. God it sucked," Aubrey sighed looing at the door where the boy had been. Kids in this world had it arguably worse, they were either orphans in the QZ's serving in military schools, or trying their best to survive outside the protection of the walls. There was two knocks on the opposite side of the door and that told them it was okay to move out. Once they left, the silence they had been traveling in was broken. The courtyard and surrounding allies and buildings had been turned into a makeshift market/living quarters.

"Hey Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. How you doin' pretty lady? I heard you got some merchandise?" A man said walking up to the girls. He was a junky that often tried to buy pills off them.

"Not now Terrance," Chloe said rolling her eyes and trying to walk forward.

"C'mon no no, I've got a few cards..!" Terrance pleaded grabbing Aubrey's arm and yanking her back. The blonde was quick to pull her arms away and pin the man to the wall.

"Not. Now. Terrance." She growled making sure he knew they were serious. "And _never,_ grab either of us again. Understand?" She snapped. He nodded and she promptly let go pulling Chloe away so she wouldn't start a fight in the middle of the slum.

"Fine, whatever. You don't have to get all huffy-puffy about it." He said fixing his jacket as they left. The slum was a little busier than usual. They walk through passing by a dirt fight going on in an enclosed courtyard. Chloe pauses for a second to stare getting annoyed at these strangers. Why would you willingly want to fight and hurt yourself in a world that's more than willing to do that to you already. People were standing in a circle around them cheering them on. Most likely betting on a winner.

"Where do you think you're going?" A man said standing up and in Chloe's way.

"Malik, sit down. It's Chloe and I." Aubrey said standing behind Chloe glaring at the man. Realization dawned on Chloe when she recognized the man from when they were younger. He came to the Boston QZ when they did.

"Oh, sorry you two. I didn't recognize you. Been awhile.." He said scratching the back of his neck embarrassed. "Go ahead." he said sheepishly stepping aside to let them pass. Malik had been guarding a smaller part of the living quarters. It was primarily made out of shipping containers and the side of a couple buildings. There was a man standing under a tunnel made by containers. Chloe nodded her head toward him silently telling Aubrey to follow her.

"I'm looking for Robert." She said quietly not looking at the man. She flashed three ration cards in front of his face. "He pass through here?"

"Half an hour ago. He went back to the wharf. He's there now." The man said shaking Chloe's hand taking the cards.

"Alright let's go." Chloe said cheerily looking at Aubrey with her bright smile. Only she could smile and bounce around even when they were pretty much going on a hit mission. Aubrey couldn't help a small smile tug at her lips as she rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be interesting," She muttered and followed the redhead.

* * *

Hey if you guys liked this pop over to my Tumblr: ProbablyRileyWorks for more! I'll probably start posting extras to these stories and universes as well as answering questions and doing prompts!


	3. Robert's End Beca's Beginning

Hey guys! So I started off hating this chapter but it might be my favorite so far. I hope you like it! also sorry for the semi-late update I got pretty sick. Enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't hard for the girls to make their way to the docks. They weren't very far and thankfully they hadn't run into any of Robert's men yet. Or Fireflies for that matter. They were almost there when three men walked out and stopped them.

"Here we go," Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Let us through."

"You guys need to turn around and head back if you know what's good for you," The center guy said with a menacing voice.

"Our beef isn't even with you. We just want Robert. You don't want to do this," Aubrey said trying to be as diplomatic as she can.

"Turn the fuck around and leave now." The man snapped getting aggravated

"We aren't going anywhere without talking to Robert," Aubrey snapped back.

"Bitch. I will bash your skull in unless you turn around and get your dumb ass out of here," He growled pointing a finger at her.

"Oh my god, fuck this!" Chloe groaned pulling out her gun and pulling the trigger. Her aim was between the man's eyes, and she rarely missed.

"God damn it Chlo!" Aubrey gasped as the two of them dove behind old Jersey barriers as the man fell to the ground. The two other lackies that were still alive hid behind a wall occasionally peeking around to send out a loose shot.

"What? You were taking too long!" Chloe yelled back checking to see how much ammo she had on her. "There are only two, normal plan?" Aubrey nodded and the redhead smiles brightly. They crouched and made their way around to corner the men quietly. Of course they were still firing blindly where the girls had been, it almost made Aubrey laugh with how dumb their were.

"I'm going to kill you!" One of the men screamed as a bullet zoomed past Aubrey's ear. They were catching on, that was good. Once the girls both had a man in their sight they stood up and fired off one shot each. Both men fell with a dull thud on the ground.

"Okay, three down. Hopefully we will only have Robert we will have to deal with now." Aubrey said tightening her ponytail. Chloe couldn't help but smile softly at her girl. Bree was always calculated, focused. It balanced the redhead's impulsive and nearly reckless behavior. She has calmed down a lot since they were teens traveling with Uncle Tommy. She used to have a weak stomach and they would fight a lot because Chloe was too loose and unguarded, where as Aubrey was uptight and rigid. They learned from each other as they grew though, Chloe payed more attention, and Aubrey learned that she could find peace in a world of chaos.

"I love you Bree, we balance each other pretty well babygirl!" She beamed, Aubrey looked at her a crimson blush covering her cheeks.

"Shut up...I love you too," Aubrey said, a small smile breaking out over her lips. Chloe skipped over and leaned in pecking her lips, feeling a little teasing she leaned in a bit down on the blonde's lip lightly. Groaning Aubrey pulled back and lightly touched her tingling lip. "Okay we really have to go now because once we get back home you're mine,"

It was Chloe's turn to smile shyly and blush. They headed out and soon enough they find themselves in an old wearhouse. There were a few men scattered about, five or six from what Aubrey could count. They both crouched behind a dusty pallet Chloe covering the blonde protectively as they both whispered their best plan of action.

"Okay so I see a few empty bottles over there… Maybe we should throw one or two and make them gather before we take them out? Then whoever didn't come check the noise we corner. I see a staircase over there, it might be better to get on the high ground." Aubrey said strategically as she peered around the corner of the pallet.

"Sounds perfect to me, these guys look heavily armed I'm sure we could get some really good ammo off them," Chloe bit her lip looking at the men as they patrolled around.

"Okay on three. One...two-"

"On three or after three?" Chloe asked cutting off the blonde who looked at her in annoyance.

"Screw it, let's just do it." Aubrey said and they both grabbed a bottle tossing them across the room to the corner.

"What the hell was that?" One of the guys yells, another shrugs and they both go over to look in the corner.

"Sounded like glass.." Another muttered as he walked over to investigate.

"Three is better than none," Chloe whispered quietly when no one else came to aid the men. Aubrey nodded in agreement and slowly they stalked up behind the three men they strangled two of them before Aubrey took out an old pocket knife and killed the last man. Looking around they decided to split up and take out the last three. Chloe picks up some ammo from a few of the bodies and tosses it to Aubrey. Pulling out their guns they load them and both sneak to opposite sides of the wearhouse. Chloe climbs up the stairs to get a good look into the bottom floor, while Aubrey hid behind a few crates aiming for one of the guys with his back to her. Looking up at Chloe for confirmation, the redhead gave a small nod and Aubrey was quick to fire off a shot but one of the men came out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind. This made her miss and hit the back of his leg, Chloe quickly fired her gun killing the injured man instantly.

"Come on out Chloe! We know you're here!" The man holding Aubrey called up to the second floor. He nodded at the only other man alive to climb the stairs. It didn't take long for Aubrey to spot her girlfriends hair and knew she was most likely already prepared to take the guy walking up the stairs out.

"Let me go, and we won't have to hurt you," Aubrey grunted, struggling to get away. He didn't have any weapon drawn on her, just his arm around her throat. 'Idiot' she thought to herself.

"Not a chance Aubrey, Robert told us about you. Our only job is too keep you away from him. And I plan on getting paid," he said breathing in her ear creepily. She didn't like that he knew their names, that means most of Robert's men knew. Slowly Aubrey reached into her pocket grabbing her knife. She was able to open it without him noticing. Once the man was in Chloe's sight they both locked eyes and nodded. At once, Chloe shot the man in the chest then the head and he fell over the guardrail, meanwhile Aubrey plunged the knife into her captures thigh making him yell and let go. Before she could pull out her gun a shot rang out and he fell to the ground.

"Chloe?! I totes had that under control," Aubrey pouted looking down at the guy who was bleeding and his body twitched a few times before laying still.

"I know you did baby! But he grabbed you and I wasn't okay with that.." Chloe bit her lip as she stood from her hiding spot dusting off her old jeans. Aubrey let her shoulders drop and she smiled softly at the other girl.

"Thank you," She said gently once the other girl bounced over to her side. "We should have brought more people, if this is what we are running into outside of the docks, I can't imagine the security there will be when we get there,"

"Nah, they'd only slow us down," Chloe smiled brightly completely confident in their ability to take on whatever was coming to them. They walked over to a garage door and opened it as quietly as they could. The other side revealed a huge dock crawling with easily fifty plus men.

"I take it back, maybe we do need a little extra help.." Chloe said biting her lip and looking around. "Oh! There's Robert," She perked up pointing at the man in question. He was a greasy man, his hair was pulled back in a gross ponytail, and his smile was slimy.

"Okay there are way too many to go in guns blazing. He just went through a door back through that wearhouse. I'm thinking if we sneak around those open containers and quietly take our whoever gets in out way we won't have too much of an issue," Aubrey muttered as she looked around for the best plan. The dock really was swarmed and with Robert behind a closed door that only made their job that much harder.

"Or, instead of that we could just go in, take everyone down and then only have to worry about Robert!" Chloe chirped thinking that was the best plan in the whole world. She looked over and shrunk back when her girlfriend was giving her the trademark glare of the century.

"In, out, done Chlo. I want to go home, preferably alive," She said stretching out her shoulders. Chloe rolled her eyes but nodded following along as Aubrey made her way down onto the dock quietly. Looking around they saw a clear path to an open container and quickly ran to it. There was a man idly walking past the container, he had a decent sized metal pipe in his hands. It didn't take him long to spot the two new-comers in the darkness.

"Who the hell are-" Aubrey was quick to draw her knife and grab him killing him quietly. Chloe swiftly picked up the discarded pipe shrugging at Aubrey's questioning glance.

"Always good to have a weapon that isn't a gun." She returned looking around the wall to see if it were safe to move. "Come on, it's clear."

They ran behind another container managing not to catch anyone's attention. There were so many people around it was a long shot they actually made it to the door without anyone else noticing.

"The path is clear but there are only crates between here and the next cover. We can make that work right?" Aubrey asked with mild concern. There were more men in this area walking idly trying to watch for intruders like themselves.

"Yeah I think we can, if we can make it to the warehouse it looks like there are only four or five guards in the way over there. As far as over here is concerned though..." Chloe hummed thinking meticulously. Getting an idea she reached over and grabbed a brick that was laying in a pile of rubbish. Cocking her arm back she threw it as hard as she could in the opposite direction. It shattered and that caught the attention of several guys as they ran over to check the noise.

"What the fuck? Where did that come from?" A man in an orange hat yelled over to his buddies. Luckily this managed to attract more attention leaving their path almost clear. The girls didn't hesitate to run to the crates, only stopping for a second to take cover. Once they were sure it was still clear they made their way to the warehouse. Two of the men guarding the door had gone to check the noise. That left them with only two to deal with.

"Only one of them has a gun.." Chloe pointed out, it was true the other two men only had a plank of wood and a pipe respectively. Taking out her trusty knife Aubrey nodded to the man closest to them for Chloe to get while she worried about the man with the gun. It didn't take long for all three men to be on the ground. Aubrey was able to find a key to the door in the gunman's pocket.

"You ready? Here's the grand finale," Aubrey said as she unlocked the door and they let themselves into a small waiting room.

"Hell yes, we totes have this under control," Chloe said happily. They walked over and stood on either side of a small office door and Aubrey counted down from three before letting it swing open.

"Get back! Get the fuck back!" Robert's voice shouted, shots rang out and soared past their heads as he fired out the open door.

"We just want to talk, Robert!" Chloe called in her sweetest calmest tone once the shots died down.

"We ain't got fuckin' nothin' to talk about!" He yelled back firing off a few more shots.

"Just put your gun down!" Aubrey called back getting impatient her back still firmly pressed against the wall.

"Yeah? Go fuck yourself!" The older man called before shooting one last time and throwing the gun when he realizes he's out.

"Fuck off, he's running?!" Aubrey snapped, and both girls took off into the office after him. There was a door that was posing as his escape route in the back of the room, he left it open the girls were quick to follow through it.

"Robert!" Chloe called as they chased after him in the twisting halls of the warehouse's offices.

"Screw you Chloe!" He yelled as he ran into an alleyway hopping into another building. They were right behind him when suddenly he pulled a hard left and disappeared into an empty room. The girls were at a momentary loss before they noticed an open window a few feet above their heads. Chloe quickly boosted Aubrey up and out before jumping up and pulling herself through.

There Robert was shaking a chain link fence, he had turn the wrong way and found himself stuck. "Come on, come on, come on!" He yelled.

"Hello Robert," Chloe said a small smirk playing at her lips.

"Chlo, Bree..No hard feelings right?" He said with a sigh. Turning around he gave them a weak half-smile. Slowly he started walking toward them, or rather, toward the open end of the alley.

"None at all," Chloe said passing the pipe she had picked up back and forth between her hands. Aubrey watched from behind. She was furious with Robert for going after her girl, and she was sure as hell going to get her hits in. But, this was Chloe's vendetta first.

"Well...Alright then." He said calmly. Suddenly he tried to take off running past them, but Chloe was too fast. She swung the pipe in her hand so fast Robert didn't even regester what hit him until he was on the ground. His shins were throbbing and they were definitely bleeding, he yelped in pain from his place on the cement. "Ah! God damnit!" He cried out.

"We missed you," Chloe chirped, her happiness a facade for once.

"Look, whatever you heard...it ain't true okay? I just want to say-"

"The guns. Our merchandise from Cynthia Rose. You want to tell us where the guns are?" Chloe said cutting him off. Yes she was more angry with the trying to kill her thing, but it's always better to cover the basics first.

"Yeah sure, but..it's complicated. Alright?" Aubrey and Chlo shared a look and the blonde walked over to him, "Look, alright. Just hear me out on this-" He pleaded but Aubrey didn't have patience for his rambling and she let the heel of her boot collide with his nose and he screamed out as he started to bleed. "Fuck! Ah, stop. Stop. Stop!" He cried as the blonde kneeled next to him and twisted his arm holding it uncomfortably against the pavement.

"Quit your squrimin'," Chloe's tone was cold, her uncles southern twang coming out in her voice. She kneeled next to him and Aubrey, taking out her gun, looking into his eyes. "As you were saying?"

"I sold 'em," Robert sighed knowing there was no way out of this. Chloe looked at him in disbelief before turning her gaze on Aubrey who was seething.

"Excuse me?" the redhead asked indignantly.

"I didn't have much of a choice. I owed someone." He said in a pleading voice.

"You owed us!" Chloe snapped. "I'd say you bet on the wrong horse."

"I just need more time. Just give me a week!" He begged yelping as Aubrey put more pressure on his twisted arm.

"You know. I might have done that if you hadn't tried to fucking kill me," Chloe growled her true anger showing for the first time.

"Come on! It wasn't like that-"

"Who has our guns?" The redhead snapped. A beat of silence followed as Robert collected himself for what was to come.

"I can't," He uttered with bated breath. Chloe gave a look of pure exhaustion to Aubrey and nodded to his arm. "Just gimme a couple of days and I-" He let out a shriek of pain as Aubrey kneeled on his elbow wrenching his arm up effectively breaking it.

"Who. Has. Our. Guns?" Chloe said slowly, dangerously.

"It's the Fireflies. I owed the Fireflies." He said through tears as he clutched his broken arm.

"What?" Chloe said an unfamiliar growl coming from her throat.

"Look, they are all basically dead. We can just - just go in there and, finish 'em off. We get the guns! Whadaya say?" He asked trying to convince them as a last resort. The girls just share a look as they stand up. "Come on! Fuck those Fireflies! Let's go get them!"

"That is a stupid fucking idea." Chloe said rolling her eyes. Without another word she aimed her gun and shot off one single shot killing Robert instantly.

"Well, now what?"" Aubrey asked gently. Chloe was still fuming and the blonde knew she had to be careful or the other girl might start crying.

"We go find our merchandise," Chloe sighed and she started pacing.

"How?" Came the blonde's quiet reply.

"I have no clue. Go and explain it to them? Look, let's go find us a Firefly," Chloe said rubbing her eyes feeling tears coming on in her frustration.

"You won't have to look very far." A small voice came from behind them making the two girls whip around. There stood the leader of the Fireflies, Marlene herself, was standing behind them. She looked worse for the wear, holding onto a bleeding wound on her side.

"Well, there you go. Queen Firefly herself," Aubrey said with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"Why are you here?" Marlene asked curiously.

"Business." Chloe replied shortly. "You're not looking so hot…"

Marlene looks down at her wound but chooses to ignore it. "Where's Robert?' She asks shortly. Chloe moves out of the way raising her arm to show the man's body on the ground. Marlene just chuckles and shakes her head even though there is no humor in the situation.

"I needed him alive," She said looking between the girls.

"Yeah, but the guns he gave you? They weren't his to sell. I want them back," Aubrey said just wanting to go home at this point. Chloe on the other hand looked like she was ready to get in a fist fight with anyone who challenged her.

"Doesn't work like that Aubrey," Marlene said like she was explaining a concept to a child.

"The hell it doesn't" Chloe snapped.

"No, I bought those guns. You want them back? Then you'll have to earn them," Marlene grumbles clearly having no patience for the two other women.

"Okay fine, how many cards do you want..?" Chloe asked taking her backpack off in order to look inside. The older woman scoffed.

'"I don't give a damn about ration cards," She paused weighing out her options. "I need you to smuggle something out of the city. You do that? I'll give you your guns back, and then some."

Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other having a silent discussion on what they wanted to do. Finally Aubrey took a step forward and stared the Queen down.

"How do we know you have them? This seems like a really cheap way to get us to do free work. The way I hear it the military's been wiping you guys out," she stated in a calm icey tone. Chloe swears that if the outbreak never happened Bree would have made an amazing lawyer. Not that she's ever seen a lawyer in person, but she's heard stories.

"You're right about that…" Marlene sighed her tone almost defeated. "I will show you the weapons myself and-"

"Search the area!" A voice rang out in the distance. It was the military doing their normal sweep outside the wall.

"I gotta move. Now. What's it going to be?" Marlene said backing away looking at the others expectantly.

"I want to see those guns." Chloe said.

"Marlene nodded and motioned for them to follow. "Come on then there's not much time."

Sharing a look the girls decided it was now or never and hurried quickly behind Marlene. They were in a rather closed off area and they could hear the military trucks circling around the outside. As though she was reading their minds Marlene motioned them over behind a couple of old crates.

"I know a way around this, come on." She lead them down a small alley, the back was blocked by a stack of tall crates. Aubrey and Chloe shared a momentary look of worry, had they been lead into a trap? Suddenly Marlene straggled to climb up on a crate her wound dripping blood as she did so. "Blondey, come help me," She panted.

Looking up the Aubrey could see a ladder on top of the next crate. Marlene would have to jump to grab it but she just had to stand on her toes. Hopping up onto the box with Chloe close behind her she reached up and pulled the ladder down. Marlene climbed up first, then Bree motioned for Chloe to go, then she followed. She may be grumpy but the view Chloe gave her definitely helped cheer her up a little.

"Where exactly are we going?" Aubrey inquired. The ladder had lead to an old fire escape which Marlene was currently climbing.

"A small hideout, not much further." Came a short reply from the woman. They soon found themselves on a rooftop overlooking Boston. Before Chloe could make a joke about the unspecified location an explosion in the distance made them jump back. Their elevated height made it easy to see the blast and the smoke billowing up from the buildings.

"Holy shit, is that your people?" Chloe asked looking at the explosion in surprise and sadness.

"What's left of them," Marlene sighed sounding defeated. "Why do you think I'm turning you you guys? You weren't my first pick. This way."

They hopped to the next rooftop and began to walk across. Chloe was getting sick of the silence and decided to strike up a conversation.

"So...why now?" Chloe asked walking up next to Marlene. Sure Chloe and Bree were well known smugglers and had some influence over the area, but hardly enough for the Fireflies to care.

"We've been quiet. Been planning on leaving the city, but they need a scapegoat. The've been trying to rile us up," Marlene said a hint of bite in her words.

Chloe hummed thinking about the situation. "Looks like they did,"

"We are trying to defend ourselves," Marlene grumbled.

Chloe could tell that she was done talking and sighed. Hanging back she smiled at her girlfriend taking her hand. Marlene was far enough ahead for her not to worry about them talking.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" She whisper quietly to the blonde.

"I'm not sure… We would be out so much money if we lost those guns. However, I have no idea how difficult it would be to smuggle something out. Nor to we know how big her cargo is." It was clear she had been thinking about this. Marlene found an open skylight window and jumped down it as lightly as she could, stumbling a little at the landing.

"Well do you think we should turn back?" Chloe asked before they followed her down.

Aubrey was quiet for a second, mulling it over. "No… No we should see the damage and then we can decide." Chloe nodded agreeing that was probably their best bet. Jumping down they saw Marlene waiting for them at a heavy sliding metal door.

"Chloe give me a hand with this," the older woman asked, the redhead nodded and walked over. Once it was pushed open they found themselves under a bridge.. "Hold up, Soldiers." Marlene said quietly as she pressed her back against the wall.

"That's the way out, the door under the bridge." She explained, both women looked around the corner of the wall to see a small door. But of course it couldn't be as easy as just walking across, there was a thirty foot drop off and gushing water about ten feet in front of them.

"I...really don't like these odds," Chloe bit her lip looking at their chances.

"We can sneak by them. I know it's not your style but it will be the quickest and most efficient way. There's a staircase that leads up to the bridge around this wall. From there we will be able to cross and get to the door. Just please, do not make a scene." She said with exasperation.

"Make a scene? What do you think we are? Performers?" Chloe asked with a small giggle. Marlene simply rolled her eyes and made sure the coast was clear.

"Okay let's go," True to her word it was pretty easy to get across. They took out the first two soldiers they came across, but the others we preoccupied and easy to get by. The women made their way down to the door as quickly and discreetly as they could. "Go on, get inside,"

They hurried into the room, Marlene and Aubrey quick to push anything they could in front of the door. Marlene was looking worse as the time went on, her jacket was soaked in blood and she was huffing. Her dark skin paling with every step.

"Where are we going Marlene? I swear to god if you die before we get there I will finish off the Fireflies myself." Aubrey said her frustration showing.

"This way. We aren't far now." Marlene wheezes as she walked on. They found themselves walking up and out of the basement of what probably used to be a restaurant. There was a thick door that lead to the dining room Marlene pushed against it weakly but it wouldn't budge. "Aubrey, can you help me?" The blonde nodded and came over. Hitting her shoulder into it, it took a couple tries but the door finally swung open. Marlene fell to her knees finally reaching her destination.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Come on, get up. You're okay," Aubrey said helping steady the other woman.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Came an unfamiliar voice from behind the blonde. She turned around just in time to see Chloe catch the hand of a small brunette wielding a switchblade.

"Hey, watch it," Chloe said her attention turning from the knife to the girl. The redhead let out a small gasp once she met her eyes, they were a stormy dark blue and filled with protective anger. The younger girl was several inches shorter than her, barely five feet if she had to guess. Her chestnut brown hair was swept up into a messy bun, a small scar cutting through her right eyebrow. She was beautiful, that was clear to see.

"Let her go," Marlene said through gritted teeth and she used a table to support herself. Chloe looked between the three other women in the room and shoved the girls wrist away.

"You left a child in charge while you were out?" Aubrey snapped angry as the girl for trying to stab her.

"She's not one of mine," Marlene sighed.

"And I'm not a child," The girl snapped back meeting the blonde's glare. Her gaze shifted to the eldest woman, worry taking over her features. "Shit. Marlene. What happened?"

"Don't worry. This is fixable. I got us help," She replied nodding over at the other two. "But… I can't come with you."

"Well then I'm staying dude," The brunette said indignantly.

"Beca, we are not going to have another shot at this." Marlene tried to reason. The way Beca's shoulder dropped told her that the younger girl knew she was right. Aubrey snapped to attention at this.

"Hey! We're smuggling her?" She asked incredulously. Chloe was looking between everyone trying to come up with a better plan then the one that was currently presenting itself.

"There's a crew of Fireflies that'll meet you at the Capitol building." She said softly.

"No offence Mar, but that's not exactly close," Chloe scoffed. Marlene rolled her eyes at the name and continued.

"You're capable. You hand her off, come back, the weapons are yours. Double what Robert sold me." She snapped, she needed them.

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Aubrey said her impatience getting the best of her. She did not want to play games.

"Back at my camp." the older woman stated matter-of-factly.

"We aren't smuggling shit until we see them," Chloe shrugged. When Marlene didn't say anything she looked around the room and let out a little sigh letting the other woman know she was serious.

"Fine. You'll follow me, you can verify the weapons. I can get patched up," She pointed to Beca her tone serious and unrelenting, "But she's not crossing into that part of town. I want Aubrey to stay with her," Marlene said. Both girls jumped up complaining at the same time.

"Now wait a second, there's no way I'm babysitting-"

"Bullshit I am not going with blondey!"

"Beca!" Marlene snapped making the younger girl stop talking.

"How do you know them?" Beca asked softly after a beat of silence.

"I was close with Chloe's uncle Tommy. Said if I was ever in a jam I could rely on him." Beca nodded along with this explanation, but Chloe got frustrated. Aubrey saw her girlfriends mood change and went to reach for her hand but the redhead had already opened her mouth.

"Yeah? Was that before or after he left your little militia group?" She asked danger dripping from her words.

"He left you too," Marlene bit back and Chloe's entire demeanor deflated from frustration to sadness. "He was a good man."

Chloe looked over to Aubrey, the redhead's fight seemingly gone for the moment. "Look...Just take her to the north tunnel and wait for me there," She said quietly not meeting the the blonde's eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Chloe. Are you crazy?" Aubrey asked in disbelief the redhead was willing to go along with this.

"She's just cargo my love. Just cargo." Chloe sighed.

"Marlene…" Beca said with pleading eyes.

"No more talking. You'll be fine. Now go with her." Beca let her shoulders fall. She walked over to the corner shrugging on an old tattered flannel and her backpack looking at Aubrey with an unreadable expression. The blonde was icey, her green eyes help a lot of emotion Beca couldn't quite understand. She was gorgeous, Beca Had to admit, even if she was a bitch.

"Do not take long," Aubrey said as she pulled the redhead into a gentle kiss praying it wouldn't be their last. Beca didn't know why but it made her uncomfortable. Made her look away. "And you? Stay close to me," Aubrey barked at Beca once she pulled away from Chloe.

"Aye aye Captain," The brunette combated with a half-assed salute and a snarky wink. Aubrey growled, already annoyed with this girl.

"Let's go. And those ear monstrosities of yours could get you killed out here." Aubrey snapped. Beca held back the childlike need to stick her tongue out at the blonde. Choosing rather to give one last pleading look to Marlene. She only nodded toward Aubrey telling her to go. The smaller girl sighed and followed her instructions. She caught the eye of the pretty redhead, Chloe, on her way out and her stomach flipped. She has beautiful sea blue eyes and bright hair complimented them perfectly. She had a small reassuring smile playing at her lips.

"Don't worry honey, Bree's bite is pretty bad but her bark is way worse. You'll be okay as long as you don't try to kill her again." She said with a small wink and Beca felt a little better. And with that the four women set off in their different directions.

* * *

Hey if you guys liked this pop over to my Tumblr: ProbablyRileyWorks for more! I'll probably start posting extras to these stories and universes as well as answering questions and doing prompts!


	4. Evading the Lights

Hello my dudes! I'm super sorry I suck and this chapter is so late! I'm going to try to be writing a lot more but I'm going to take down my every thursday rule and just post when i can! I'm super sorry and I hope this is okay! Enjoy!

* * *

"Whoa, I heard the gunshots but...What happened?" Beca's voice broke the silence as her and Aubrey left the restaurant. There were bodies scattered around the parking lot they were currently walking through.

"The Fireflies," Aubrey bit out, "And the same thing is going to happen to use if we don't get off the streets."

"You're the pro, Captain. I'm just following you," Beca said a small smirk playing at her lips.

"Stop calling me that," Aubrey said, she quickly located the small dug in tunnel her and Chloe normally use and made a beeline for it. Beca having to job to keep up with the blonde's long legs. The short tunnel let out right next to the street. Aubrey looked back to see the smaller girl had fallen a few feet behind and was trying to catch up. 'Dear god, keep up."

"I am! It's not my fault you have giraffe legs!" Aubrey was about to snap back when she saw two military trucks coming.

"Get down and shut up!" Before the smaller woman could say anything Aubrey grabber her arm and pulled her down. Of course Beca was ridiculously clumsy and ended up tripping on her way down and fell into Aubrey's lap. Both froze as the trucks passed not wanting to get caught. Both also chose to ignore the red flooding their cheeks at their position.

"Sorry," Beca muttered standing quickly after the military had passed. Aubrey nodded and stood after her finally getting a chance to look at the girl. She was hilariously small, her dirty jeans were tight, not uncomfortable though, possibly a child's size. The blonde had no idea where someone could go to get so many piercings as this girl had in her ears, it was almost impressive. Even the scary ear spike. She was very mouse like in her features, Aubrey would almost go so far as to call her cute. Almost.

"Are you going to keep staring or are we going to go?" Beca's snarky voice snapped her from her thoughts. She glared at the girl and huffed walking away. They were in the backlot soon enough. Beca was looking around curiously. "Where are we going?"

"Up there. That'll get us to the north tunnel," Aubrey pointed up to a second story fire escape.

"Look, I know you're like as tall as a skyscraper or whatever, but I'm not. How the hell are we supposed to reach that?" Beca asked squinting up at the building her hand covering her eyes from the sun. Aubrey let a small smirk play at her lips from Beca's short joke.

"Just, stay there. I know what to do." The blonde walked around until she spotted the old dumpster that her a Chloe us to get up there. It was a little harder to push by herself but not impossible. She pushed it over to just below the platform and climbed up. "You coming?"

Beca rolled her eyes and hopped up following close behind her. They climbed two sets of stairs and into the building through an exit door. "So, this tunnel. You use it to smuggle things?" Beca's voiced echoed in the empty halls.

"Yep,"

"Like...illegal things?" She inquired.

"Sometimes." Aubrey muttered not wanting to talk to this girl.

"You ever smuggle a person before?" Beca asked catching up to the taller girl and walking in pace with her.

"No, that would actually be a first." Aubrey said mulling over the strange situation her and Chloe were in. They were definitely way over their heads with this one. Aubrey decided it was her turn to ask a question. "What is the deal with you and Marlene anyway?"

She heard Beca sigh and saw her shrug out of the corner of her eye. "I don't know. We're friends I guess." Her voice sounded strained. The blonde didn't have to be a genius to know that wasn't the whole truth.

"Your friend? You're friends with the leader of the Fireflies. What are you? Like, twelve?" Aubrey scoffed looking at Beca, who looked back at her offended.

"She knew my mom, and she had been looking after me. And I'm eighteen. Not that that has anything to do with...anything." She explained looking grumpily down the hall.

"So where are your parents?" Aubrey asked.

"Where are anyone's parents..? They've been gone a long time," Beca sighed, Aubrey's mind suddenly flashed with memories of her parents before the outbreak, then growing up in this world without them.

"Hm. So instead of joining the military once you graduated school, you decided to run off with the Fireflies. Is that is?" Aubrey snarked.

"I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to tell you why you're smuggling me. If that's what you're getting it." Beca said curling her arms around herself closing off from Aubrey. Apparently getting the smaller girl to hold a conversation would not be as easy as she previously thought.

"Well, luckily one of the best things about my job is I don't have to know why. And to be honest with you I don't give two shits what you're up to." She snapped back annoyed that the smaller girl was locking her out for some reason.

"Well great."

"Good."

They traveled in annoyed silence down the last few halls. Finally they found themselves at the end of a dead end hall. Aubrey opened a door letting them into a small apartment. Beca went over and immediately laid on the old couch in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asked indignantly.

"Killing time, your girlfriend isn't going to be back anytime soon. I know how far Marlene's base is from her. It'll be a few hours, and I haven't slept in like two days." Beca said draping her arm over her eye so that way she would block out the light.

"Maybe that's why you're such a bitch." Aubrey muttered laying down herself on the love seat opposite the brunette. She saw the smaller girl smirk.

"Maybe. It was nice meeting you Captain." She muttered back her smirk still on her lips. With that Aubrey could see the younger girl's breathing even out. She decided she probably could use the rest too. She didn't open her eyes again until it was dark out, a nightmare had awoken her.

"You mumble in your sleep." Came Beca's voice. It took Bree a moment to locate the girl in the dark room, she had moved from the couch to the armchair near the window. "I hate bad dreams." She muttered. Aubrey found it almost sweet how childish that sounded coming from the snarky girl.

"Yeah, me too." Aubrey replied rubbing her eyes. Getting up she walked over to see what Beca was staring at so adamantly out the window. They were right outside the QZ's walls, the city inside was lit up with power but the outside was dark, ominous.

"You know, I've never been this close. To the outside. I mean, look how dark it is. It can't be any worse out there can it?" Beca asked looking almost scared. For a split second Aubrey lost her mind and turned to Beca, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"What the hell do the Fireflies want with you?" Beca opened her mouth to answer but before she got the words out Chloe's voice rang through the apartment the door swinging open.

"Hey. Sorry it took so long. The soldiers are everywhere, oh my god."

"Is Marlene okay?" Beca asked immediately. Silently grateful for the opportunity to not have to answer that question.

"She'll make it Bec, don't worry," Chloe chirped as she bounced over to her girlfriend. She kissed her softly having missed her. "I saw the merchandise. It's a lot. You sure you want to do this?"

Aubrey thought for a moment, looking over at Beca who was looking out the window pretending not to listen. "Yeah, this is a good idea."

"Well alrighty! Let's go!" Chloe smiled looking between the two of them. These two were going to be difficult to travel with she could already tell. They walk into the next room of the apartment and the redhead stands next to the window looking out it. Beca's face carried wonder and curiosity when she saw the wall, but Chloe's held something different. Aubrey expected to see apprehension, or nerves, or ever fear when she walked up behind her girlfriend, but instead she saw excitement.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird they are having us do their smuggling?" Aubrey asked and Chloe shrugged.

"Marlene wanted to do it herself. We weren't their first choice, or their second. But I saw their camp Bree, they've lost so many people. Beggars can't be choosers, you know?"

"Okay, I just hope there will be someone there to finish this job." Aubrey sighed,

"Someone will be around," Chloe assured her with a small wink. She walked over to an old bookcase concealing a hole in the wall and pushed it aside. Beca looked at it mildly intrigued, before walking through it. The room they were in now was small, it consisted of a weird metal platform on the floor and a generator next to it.

"Alright you two! On the lift!" Chloe smiled brightly, the other two did as they were told. The redhead bounced over to the generator and reached for the pull-cord. Both Aubrey and Beca found themselves staring at the bubbly girl, everytime she pulled the cord the muscles in her arm and shoulder tensed and jump. The blonde watched her with a small smirk enjoying the show she was getting, she knew Chloe was just showing off. Beca on the other hand took a deep breath trying to force her cheeks to cool down. With a triumphant rawr the generator finally came on and Beca forced herself to look away. Aubrey may seem like a bitch but Beca would never step in on someone else's relationship. And that definitely had nothing to do with the small voice in the back of her head telling her it wasn't just Chloe she found attractive.

"Alright Chlo, get on." Aubrey said with a smile as her hand hovered over a now glowing green button. The redhead walked over a nodded when she was ready, aubrey pressed the button a the floor started to sink as the lift carried them down.

"So who exactly is waiting for us?" Aubrey turned to face Chloe.

"Well Marlene said there are Fireflies there that traveled all the way from another city. You must be important. So what's your story? Some big-wig's daughter or something?" She bubbled. Turning her smile on Bdca she tried to coax a little more from the smaller girl.

Beca folded in on herself a little not making eye contact and shrugs. "Something like that yeah.."

Aubrey and Chloe share a slightly worried look. What was the deal with this girl. Beca felt guilty lying to them but they could kill her if they knew, that or Marlene will.

"So how long is this going to take?" Beca asked once the lift stopped and they walked into a basement.

"If all goes as planned we should get you there in a couple hours," Aubrey said matter of factly. They walked over and lead the younger girl to a crawl space, even she had to duck into. "Listen Beca, once we get out there you need to follow our lead and stick close. And i'm bossing you around to be a bitch, anything can kill you out there and we need to keep you safe"

There was a note of sincerity in Aubrey's voice that made Beca almost stop in surprise. "Yeah. Yeah, of course. I'll follow you." She said without the normal sarcasm in her voice. This made the other girls look at each other a slight smile hinting at both their lips.

"Come on up here," Chloe said once they came across a ladder. Climb up it she unlatched the small trap door and pushed it open slowly. She declared it was safe for them to come up, Beca and Aubrey climbed up behind her stepping out into the open. It had started to rain so the pavement was getting slick. Just as they were about to start walking a light caught their eye. "Hold up...I think that's a patrol," The redhead muttered holding up her hand to stop them. It passed and she dropped her hand walking forward. "I think we are fine just keep a lookout Bree."

"Will do. This rain isn't going to help us any though…" Aubrey sighed looking around at their surroundings. They were on what used to be a city street but the years of wear and disrepair had made it collapse in on itself.

"Shit," Beca gasped and both girls looked back at her worried. The younger girl was looking around in subtle amazement a small smile gracing her lips. "I'm actually outside..Outside the walls."

Aubrey and Chloe shared a look of amusement as Beca continued to look around happily. They made there way up the road until they reached a broken down semi-truck that lead up to the main roads to the Capitol Building.

"Come on this will keep us out of the rain!" Aubrey called as she jumped up into the truck. Chloe hopped up without an issue but when Beca tried to step up she immediately slipped. Aubrey was quick to grab her arm and steady her, for a moment her green eyes found themselves lost in the dark blue of Beca's and she felt her cheeks tint.

"T-Thanks." Beca stutters with the blondes face so close to her's. They hear Chloe clear her throat causing them to jump apart quickly, both looking embarrassed. However they both missed the small light twinkling in Chloe's eyes are she looked between them. It was strange to her, she obviously saw that little moment they had shared and she feels as though she should be jealous that her one and only was interacting with someone else like that other than her, buthtat wasn't the case. She almost felt happy about seeing it. Weird.

"Come on clutz, this way." Aubrey said as she lead them up the container. She looked back to give Beca a snarky remark about watching her step as she herself stepped through the opening but suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the side of her head and her knees buckled.

"Don't do anything stupid." Came a stirn female voice. Looking up the blonde saw a soldier pointing a gun at Chloe and Beca as they both walked out of the container with their hands up. Another voice came from a second soldier behind the first, a man's voice telling the women to move. They complied and kneeled next to Bree facing away from the soldiers, with their hands still raised.

"You scan them, I'll call them in," The woman said as she went over to their patrol truck.

"Alright," The guy muttered walking over to them. He pulled out a scanner and pressed it to Chloe's neck.

"Look the other way and we can make it worth your while." She said with her brightest smile, she could see his tired eyes comb over her before the scanner beeped.

"Shut up," He grumbled as he moved to Aubrey, "I'm so tired of this shit."

"Agreed," His partner said as she returned. The scanner beeped negative and he moved the Beca. Aubrey glanced over and saw that the smaller girl was looking anxious.

"What's the ETA?" The man asked as he pressed the scanner to Beca's neck. The blonde watched all the color drain from Beca's face and she prayed the younger girl wouldn't do anything stupid.

"A couple of minutes," Se replied. The man nodded and they heard the scanner beep.

"Oh man. Oh man," Both girls now fully turned too look at the brunette who suddenly, and quickly, reached into her pocket pulling out the familiar switch blade and jam it into the soldier's leg. "Sorry about this!" she yelled and stood up grabbing for the man's gun. He was too quick though and it nailed her in the head with the butt of his gun. He trained it on her ready to shoot but Aubrey was on her feet and tackling the man to the ground. The other soldier took aim at the two wrestling on the ground but Chloe shot off two rounds making the woman drop to the ground. Aubrey was close behind the redhead in shooting her enemy. Once the man was limp she stood and turned on her heel glaring at the small girl on her ground.

"What the hell Beca?!" Aubrey growled and she shrunk back looking impossibly smaller.

"Oh god.. I thought we..we were just going to hold them up or something." She stuttered staring at the bodies across from her.

"Oh, shit." Floated Chloe's voice from behind Aubrey. Looking up, Beca let her shoulders fall seeing Chloe looking nervous, or angry, as the scanner. "Bree, look…" She tossed the scanner and the blonde was immediately far angrier than she had before. A red flashing light on the screen screamed the word Beca was instructed to hide from the smugglers.

"Jesus Christ...You're infected?" She all but yelled at Beca. "Marlene set us up? Why the hell are we smuggling an infected girl?" A million and one questions were running through her head.

"I'm not infected!" Beca said from her spot on the ground, both girls turned to look at her both having an unreadable expression.

"No? So what? Is that lying then?" Chloe growled as Bree tossed the scanner next to Beca, who looked at it with frustration.

"I can explain!" Beca snapped knowing she really doesn't have a right to be angry.

"You better explain fast," Aubrey said making sure Beca saw she had her gun drawn.

"Look!" She said pulling the sleeves of both her plaid and her long sleeve. There was an obvious infected bite on her forearm. There was fungus bubbling her skin. But it looked different, almost stunted.

"I don't care how you go infected!" Aubrey snapped looking away from the younger girl.

"No, it's three weeks old." Beca said desperately trying to convince them. She could see the cogs in Chloe's head turning.

"That's impossible Beca, everyone turns in two day. Please just tell us the truth." Her tone was softer like she was trying to give the girl the benefit of the doubt.

"It's three weeks." Beca repeated, "I swear. Why would she set you up?" Beca asked trying to get them to understand. The two older woman shared a look, Chloe convinces, but Aubrey shook her head ans started pacing.

"I don't buy it." She said trying to wrack her brain around the situation. A light made her look up and there was a humvee headed right for them. "Fuck. We need to go. Chloe, run! Now"

"Come on Bec! Move! Move!" Chloe said pulling the smaller girl up urging her to run. There wasa drop off where the road fell off into a pit exposing part of the old T tracks, as well as some of the sewers. "Brace your knees when you jump by letting them bend or even rolling when you land okay?' She yelled as they came across the drop off.

"Wha-" Beca didn't get the question out before they jumped off the side and down fifteen feet.

"Get back you pain in the ass!" Aubrey hisses grabbing Beca's arm and pulling her back against the wall behind them under the ledge. The humvee screeched to the curb above them they could hear the voiced about as they found the bodies.

"Fuck! We have two dead uniforms. I repeat we have two casualties in Sector Twelve. Requesting immediate backup." Rang the voices into air.

"Follow me, quickly," Aubrey said as she lead them through the fallen concrete. Luckily enough the rain and the dark kept them pretty hidden from the soldiers that were pulling up and running around in the streets above them.

"Okay Beca, when I give you the signal we run, and keep up. We don't want you and your corgi legs getting left behind." Chloe said with a wink. Beca glared at her but nodded making Aubrey laugh quietly. "Okay go now. Run!"

They ran until they could find cover again behind a flipped car. Looking around the corner Beca noticed it was a clear run but there was a humvee coming.

"Uh guys, I think we might have another chance for a sprint after this truck passes," She mutters, the other two woman share a look with a small smile. Maybe Beca won't drag them down like they had thought. The three of them all nodded once the coast was clear and ran to the next cover they could find. Beams of light flooded the passes from above as soldiers scanned the area for them.

"Stay clear of those lights Beca, if they catch you you will be dead. Understand?" Aubrey barked, Beca nodded simply deciding not to make a remark about the blonde's tone. A light beam moved and they were able to move along more. Slowly but surely they made their way trying their hardest to avoid the lights. The building around them gave good cover move along but when they had almost reached safety they ran into a problem. They had to walk across a open street that had almost nothing to hide them in order to get to the shell of a building across from them. On top of that and the street was crawling with soldiers.

"Okay so I'm thinking we book it to that cop car then to the building there," Chloe says pointing out her route. Aubrey and Beca nod along to the plan.

"Wait but where are we heading?" Beca asks confused of the direction. Aubrey subconsciously stood behind her to point Beca in the right direction, with her front pressed to the younger girls back the brunette's face flushes and she tries to follow Aubrey's finger.

"Down behind that wall is an entrance to the old sewers, which is where we want to be." The blonde instructed oblivious to Beca's blush, or Chloe's small smirk.

"Okay...ready...set...go!" The redhead said once they were all ready. Quickly they made their way to the cop car, then the broken building. They were about to make a run for the sewer but Chloe had to grab both Beca and Bree's arms when she saw the beam from a flashlight shine around the door. She held a finger to her lips and stood next to the door with a brick in hand. She nodded to Bree to pull out her knife, which the blonde did. A soldier walked through the door and as quietly as she could Chloe nailed the man in the head with the brick, and Aubrey was next to her in a flash making quick work of the man with her knife.

"Now or never shorty! Let's go!" Aubrey said and the three of them ran as fast as they could. A few bullets rang out soaring past them but they managed to jump into the manhole just in time. They heard the commotion breaking out above them but no one followed behind. Aubrey and Chloe were quick to turn on their flashlights and lead Beca to their destination. The first pipe led them under a grate where they heard soldiers above them.

"Sh sh sh, we have more soldiers don't move." Aubrey said holding up her hand. They listened with bated breath to the conversation above.

"Sir, the targets are still at large." They heard one woman say.

"They are wasting too much time," Another voice rang out. "Break off the pursuit and report back to Sector Eleven. Leave them to the clickers. They'll take them out before we can." And on that not their heard the doors of the humvees shut and the trucks peel out. The women all let out a relieved breath.

"Okay! Let's go! It's going to get harder before it gets easier!" Chloe said happily as she bounced toward the exit of the tunnel. Beca looked at Aubrey as if to say 'she is crazy' and Aubrey only laughs and shrugs following her girl.

* * *

Hey if you guys liked this pop over to my Tumblr: ProbablyRileyWorks for more! I'll probably start posting extras to these stories and universes as well as answering questions and doing prompts!


End file.
